Facebook, Bleach style
by fourthx
Summary: What would happen if the bleach cast discovered facebook?  Some drabbles , may have romance later. Rated T to be safe and for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've become addicted to facebook. Officially. This plus my obsession with bleach! so, yup.**

**oh and this fanfic is never ending. Some of you guys can review this and give me some ideas as well? :D**

**R&R please!**

* * *

**Yachiru Kusajishi **I met this guy from the 12th division that had horns on his head! Horny-Chan! ^^

5 minutes ago · comment · like

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and 20 others like this**

**Akon** - …

4 minutes ago · like

**Zaraki Kenpachi** _Horny_-chan.. *snicker*

4 minutes ago · like _1 person*_

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri** Akon. Stay away from the 11th vice-captain from now onwards.

1 minutes ago · like

* * *

***okay, so, the "1 person" beside a comment means that one person liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've become addicted to facebook. Officially. This plus my obsession with bleach! so, yup. **

**oh and this fanfic is never ending. Your reviews may change the storyline..a bit :D**

** R&R please! **

* * *

******Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto** After Witnessing_ Uryu Ishida's_ skill in sewing, I've decided to give him the honour to redesign the shinigami uniform.. it should be done in a week, he said.

20 minutes ago · comment · like

**Uryu Ishida like this**

**Yachiru Kusajishi** YAY!

19 minutes ago · like

**Mastumoto Rangiku** oooh. i hope it will uh, satisfy my..body's taste!

10 minutes ago · like _20 people _

**Abarai Renji** Do i want to know exactly how you "witnessed" his skill?

10 minute ago · like

**Ichigo Kurosaki** RUN. NOW.

1 minute ago · like

* * *

Well, if you didn't understand, remember what happened to Kon when ishida "fixed him up"? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've become addicted to facebook. Officially. This plus my obsession with bleach! so, yup.**

**oh and this fanfic is never ending. Some of you guys can review this and give me some ideas as well? :D**

**R&R please!**

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki **hey does byakuya have facebook? cos' if he doesnt, rukia, wanna go on a date tomorrow? and if he does, this is just a figment of your imagination!

10 minutes ago · comment · like

**Isshin Kurosaki, and 5 others like this**

**Renji Abarai** ..tough luck kurosaki.. *and runs to a corner and cry..*

4 minutes ago · like

**Isshin Kurosaki** MY SON HAS FINALLY BECAME A MAN!

4 minutes ago · like

**Kuchiki Byakuya** s.c.a.t.t.e.r. s.e.n.b.o.n.z.a.k.u.r.a.

4 minutes ago · like

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ..Byakuya, How did your attack come from sereitei to the living worl-AHHHHH GEDITDOFFME! GRAHHHH!

just now · like


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've become addicted to facebook. Officially. This plus my obsession with bleach! so, yup.**

**oh and this fanfic is never ending. Some of you guys can review this and give me some ideas as well? :D**

**R&R please!**

**This chapter's for StarPrincess999 :) **

* * *

**Abarai Renji **i refuse to step outta my house until we get our old uniforms back. *glares at ishida*

5 hours ago · comment · like

**Rukia Kuchiki, Hisagi Shuhei, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru and 1000 others like this **

**Uryu Ishida** Why? I feel so hurt..

5 hours ago · like

**Rukia Kuchiki** ..ishida..why is the uniform pink..

5 hours ago · like

**Mastumoto Rangiku** THE UNIFORM IS SO RESTRICTING! seriously, if the collar is ANY higher, we'll all look like tia hallibel!

4 hours ago · like

**Kira Izuru** ..wabisuke says i look even more emo..

5 minutes ago · like

**Toshiro Hitsugaya **why did you feel the need to add a cape to the new uniform? and a blue cross?

3 minutes ago · like

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya **I'm at Kurosaki's house now, forcing him to wear the new uniform.. .

4 hours ago · comment · like

**Abarai Renji **..does this mean that your dressing him? like, stripping him, then dressing him?

4 hours ago · like

**Kuchiki Byakuya **Yes. I'm trying to turn Kurosaki gay before he hits on rukia. Is that a problem?

2 hours ago · like

**Abarai Renji **Um..no..

4 minutes ago · like


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've become addicted to facebook. Officially. This plus my obsession with bleach! so, yup.**

**oh and this fanfic is never ending. Some of you guys can review this and give me some ideas as well? :D**

**R&R please!**

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya **heh.. i tied strawberry to a pillar and um. stripped him and senbonzakura-ed him. xD he's screaming like a baby now..

5 hours ago · comment · like

**Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and 10 other like this**

**Renji Abarai** uh, why hasn't his family heard him screaming?

5 hours ago · like

**Rukia Kuchiki** NII-SAMA! HOW COULD YOU!

5 hours ago · like

**Kuchiki Byakuya** well..i'm torturing him in his shinigami body..his real body is on his bed, so his family thinks he's sleeping, and can't hear him too..?

4 hours ago · like

**Urahara Kisuke** ..not sure if i should tell you, Byakuya, but ichigo's WHOLE family is spiritually aware..

5 minutes ago · like

**Kuchiki Byakuya **Oh.

3 minutes ago · like

**Kuchiki Byakuya **So that was why they were staring at us. i was wondering that.

3 minutes ago · like

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the kurosaki household..**

"Karin-chan, why is that girl with the funny hairclips um, stabbing ni-chan? and why isn't he wearing any clothes?"

"heh. no comment"

"MY SON HAS GROWN UP AGAIN!"


End file.
